Starting a new game (CivBE)
Civilization: Beyond Earth changes fundamentally the way you define your civilization (or better, colony). Instead of selecting from a list of preset civilizations with defined special abilities and units, you can now customize to a much higher degree by selecting a series of details which will define the features of the expedition that was sent to colonize the alien planet you will land on. You must choose your sponsor, colonists, spacecraft and cargo. These selections define the initial status of your civilization. Finally, you'll choose the map/planet type, as the ultimate component to setting up your very own expedition to an alien planet. There's also the possibility to do the advanced setup. There you can select the other civilizations/colonists, map size, difficulty level, game pace, types, etc. Sponsor The choice of sponsor is the first part of the new seeded start feature. The sponsors take the place of Civ V leaders and are who you "represent" in this new alien world. The sponsor you choose determines the leader of your colony, the colors of your territory and units, the names of your cities, etc. The sponsor benefit is probably also the most important element in the seeded start and will remain useful for the length of the entire game. Note that the December 2014 patch changed some sponsors for balance: * Slavic Federation used to have Orbital units last just 20% longer, but they used to receive a free technology when their first Orbital unit was launched. The patch removed the free technology but increased the Orbital unit time and added the extra resources. * People's African Union used to only get the +10% growth, the free Old Earth Relics were added in the patch * Brazilia only had the +10% , the patch added the fortification bonus * Franco-Iberia used to receive a free technology for every 10 Virtues developed in any way. That was changed to free Virtue for every 10 Virtues, developed through Culture. Colonists After choosing your sponsor you get to decide what kind of colonists were put into the spaceship. Colonists provide a strong backbone for populating all colonial centers, and depending on their type bring another strong, city-based bonus, also useful throughout the game. Note: In the December 2014 patch the +1 bonuses from Artists and Aristocrats were removed, but their and outputs were increased by one. Spacecraft When you have picked your colonists, it's time to select the special feature of your spaceship. This bonus is oriented towards the early stages of the game, as it is related to the colonization ship (which probably is dismantled to provide materials for the first city). Thus the advantage quickly becomes obsolete. Cargo Next you must select your spaceship's cargo. These additional materials define what you have with you right away when you found your first city, and consists in a free building or unit. Planet Finally you choose the planet you are going to colonize. The planets have different names, but their main features are always the same: Advanced Worlds *Archipelago - An oceanic world populated by medium and small islands. *Equatorial - A rapidly spinning world with a bulging equator and day/night cycle much shorter than Earth's. *Glacial - A temperate world undergoing severe glaciation during an ice age. *Inland Sea - A world with only one habitable region, surrounding the planet's only large body of water. Unlocked by achieving a Domination Victory in Sid Meier's Starships. *Skirmish - Multiplayer land battle, optimized for head to head or two teams. Variety of terrains available. *Taigan - A punishingly cold world whose best lands are found along the coastlines and rivers. *Tiny Islands - An oceanic world populated only by lots of tiny islands. See also Category:Civilization: Beyond Earth Category:Game concepts (CivBE) Category:Gameplay Category:Affinities (CivBE)